Octo Aves
by Emmarina
Summary: The virus won't kill you; It'll only leave your body weak and open to be possessed by demons and ghosts. If there isn't a cure by Halloween night, then the sick will be controlled by evil spirits that'll kill everybody else. Now are you in or are you out?
1. Voice of Forest

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this, Forest?" Malcolm's voice was strained, cautious even. She could feel him shaking slightly from his hand in hers.

"I'm going through with this." Forest said for probably the thousandth time. "Just guide me to the memorials okay? We're wasting time standing here."

Malcolm gave a big heavy sighed but they proceeded anyway. He relaxed his grip on her and they started walking at a slow rate. She could feel the ground beneath their feet turn from grass to cobble stones to round stepping stones. The was a colder air to the place as shadows lurked from an unknown source, the wind playing along as her hair swished in the breeze.

"This place always gives me the creeps." Malcolm whispered to himself. "Always makes me feel like I'm at a graveyard."

"Technically this _is _sort've like a graveyard," Forest said. "Only the bodies aren't buried... they're burned at the campfire."

"Doesn't mean that ghosts can't be here."

She scoffed. "Honestly Malcolm. It's just the Memorials; the only place at Camp where dead half bloods actually have _some _spiritual remembrance."

"No surprise though that Silena's and Beckendorf's memorials are the most… presented. I mean, look at them! The gravestones are basically drowning in flowers. You have to be a fool to not look at them and say, "Who were these people? What did they do?""

She shot a look toward where his hand was coming from.

There was a moment of awkward silence as his face burned a crimson red. "Right, sorry." He said. "Forgot, my bad."

Forest shook her head at the ground. The Son of Athena and she stopped walking after a moment when he let her touch a cold metal slate.

"Here it is," he said somewhat proudly. "_His _memorial."

Forest gave a heavy sigh and nodded, running her slender fingers all around the gravestone. "You can go if you'd like." She said blankly. "I bet Annabeth maybe needs help on teaching those new campers how to read."

"Yeah probably." Malcolm's voice was awkward as he told her goodbye and ran off, the footsteps of his paced jog echoing in her head. "Bye Forest."

"Bye Malcolm."

There was a lonelier atmosphere to the wind as a small chill ran down the girl's back. _Is this what Malcolm meant when he said that this place was creepy?_ She shook her head and focused on her senses, laughter from far off going through her ears.

_"_I'll beat you to the top!" Connor's excited laugh was coming from the climbing wall nearby.

"Not if I beat you first!" his brother's voice was deeper, somewhat calmer too. "You cannot beat the unTamed Travis!"

"Keep on dreaming butter boy!" Connor yelled back.

She smiled at their fun and focused on her senses for farther up north, towards the beach where Percy and his friends where having a water fight.

"No fair!" Chris was shouting. "You can control water!"

"All is fair in love and war!" Percy called back. How he came up with such a witty remark, nobody knew.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Will's and Jake's voices came from farther in the distance. Hm, maybe they were hiding in the forest from him.

_Concentrate, Forest. _She shook her head at herself again and sat down in front of the memorial she touched. _Concentrate now. _Heaving a deep sigh and touching the memorial with both hands, she gingerly traced the words that were carved into the stone:

Joseph McCleen

Son of Athena

Born 1997 Died 2010

Titan War II Hero

"Hi, Joseph." Forest said out of nowhere. "I miss you. Do you remember when we used to have those mud fights and play with fire? When we would always have fun with Phoenix and sneak away during the campfire sing-alongs? Do you remember that Joseph? I hope you do... Wherever you are."

The only response she got was a breeze coming and tickling her hair into a small wave. That and the getting colder because the warm sunlight disappeared over a cloud moving in front of the sun.

"I'm sure that Phoenix would miss you." She talked again to the memorial, not caring if she looked stupid or mental. "I want to ask you if you know where Phoenix went, and if she's alive, but I know that you won't be able to answer me. But if you can, then give a sign. Please. Something as small as a spider coming at my feet or something big like… like your spirit coming to talk to me. Can you do that for me?"

Not even the slightest answer other than the clouds moving again; unblocking the warm sun in a swift motion.

"I'll leave these violets here for you." Her hands went to the front of the memorial where out of the ground, Forest used her powers to sprout some purple colored flowers. "I hope you like them. You said that they were the colors of my eyes once; remember that?"

Wind brushed again at her hair. Another heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I figured so. But anyway I hope you like them and that they remind you of me."

She didn't expect an answer that time so she breathed in the fresh air and moved her shades to the top of her head because already tears were threatening to sprout. There was a hopeless feeling stuck in her chest as time stretched out slower and slower. She felt like she was soon going to drown within her own body and tears.

"What would you say if you were here?" Forest asked one last time. "What would you say if you could talk to me?"

No answer again.

Battle of Manhattan: Forest Lyf's Point of View

_"Katie!" I was basically screaming at my cabin leader by now. "You have to let me fight! We're already down in numbers and I'm fit enough to handle a sword!" _

_"_No, _Forest." Katie's voice was deep, stern and powerful like it always is most days. "This is not a place for you to be swinging around a sword or aiming an arrow at point blank." _

_"We're fighting a goddamn war here!" I felt like screaming. "Do you want more people to die while I just stay in this hotel waiting to see who's survived? Do you want me to keep on staying here all alone while Phoenix is out there fighting to the death and Joseph is battling like there's no tomorrow? Really, Katie. Just let me fight. _Please_." _

_"No Forest." She said again. "That's the final time I'll ever say it too. This conversation is over." _

_I heard her footsteps grow distant before I finally got the courage to yell out at her. "It's because I'm _blind_ isn't it?" _

_Katie stopped dead in her tracks and thanks for my special perfume that heightens my senses, I could hear her turn around and face me. _

_"Yes, Forest." She said bitterly. "I won't let you fight because you're blind. Okay now? Now why can't you just stay here and help the Apollo kids-" _

_I had grabbed the sword strapped to me back and went straight at her face. Knowing that she always had a sword as well, she caught the blow using her own weapon. _

_"I may not be able to see," I sneered. "But I can still hear and feel." I put as much pressure as I could on the sword and pushed the daughter of Demeter back slightly. "And you can go on seeing me as handicapped-"at the last unexpected moment I kicked her legs out from __under her body and sent her sprawling across the ground. "-but I can _always _beat you in a fight. You know that Katie."_

_There was a small noise of grunting as Katie got up from the ground and glared at me with daggers that I could easily feel. "The monsters can figure out that you're blind." She said stubbornly. "Just one look at your face and they see it; no fierce, battle hungry look in your eyes or angry, vicious snarl coming out. It's only a blank look they get and that's all. Even Luke could see that you're blind." _

_"Luke's dead." I hissed. "He-who-must-not-be-named has taken over his body and is leading all of this damn bloodshed. He's killed more than a third of our fighters and you're here telling me not to fight because I'm freakin' BLIND?" _

_"The Apollo people need you." She reasoned. At this point her voice was sounding irritated. "You are a big help to the medical aid staff and can grow all of the healing herbs that we need." _

_"But you know that's not the case here." I took a stepped close enough to the girl that I could feel her breath on me. Lowering my voice more I said, "You know that the chances of winning this war are grim. Percy may be the prophesied child and have the curse of Achilles, but if we don't get every fighter we have out there then we all die." _

_"We'll also die if nobody attends to the wounded." _

_When it came out, my voice was colder than ice. "We'll all die in the end ether way; so why not let me die as a war hero?" _

_"It's better to die on your feet then live on your knees." Katie recalled; that was an old quote that Joseph had once told us. "You really do think you can fight out there don't you?"_

_"Why shouldn't I?" there was a calling for medical aid as people came running into the hotel. I could recognize Annabeth's strong moan and Silena's scared crying. _

_"_Di Immortales_!" Katie cursed. "Annabeth what happened to you?" _

_"What's going on?" I asked. "Tell me what she looks like." _

_"There's a big knife gash on Annabeth's arm, its kind've green and oh!" I heard Katie take some footsteps and the sound of a body falling. I figured that maybe Silena had lost grip on Annabeth so Katie rushed in to catch her. _

_"I just took a knife…" Annabeth winced. "It's no big deal. Its…" her voice faltered. I detected weakness and more pain that she was letting on. _

_From over a yard away, I took in a new sniff that was coming from the Daughter of Athena: poison. "There's venom in the wound." I immediately said. "Get her to an empty room and make sure she gets an Apollo camper straight away." _

_"I'll take her to the room, Silena you better call Percy and tell him to get an Apollo kid." Katie said. There was a couple more winces are Annabeth went and leaned on Katie. _

_I could hear some buttons clicking and the swishing of hair as Silena used a cell phone. "A-already o-on i-it." She said to my cabin consoler. My ears may have been playing tricks on me but it sure sounded like Silena was now bawling more than ever. _

_**()~()~()~()~()~()~()**_

_I listened again as the only thing I heard was groups of demigods coming in from the retreat that was ordered. The sound of winces, crying, moaning, and breathing heavily was all a tiny blur as I focused in on two sounds that I could detect anywhere. _

_"Forest! Forest Lyf!" Phoenix Ride called out. "Forest, where are you?" _

_"Over here!" I raised my hand up to let her see in the mass of people we were probably in. _

_"Thank the gods!" she whipped me in a hug that didn't feel as tight as her usual ones. I sadly remembered that she had just been fighting; all of her strength was probably drained. _

_"You're alive!" I exclaimed. "You didn't die out there." _

_"You're alive too." I could sense the weak smile growing on her face. "You're alive…"_

_"Where's Joseph?" I let go of her hug and took her shoulders in my hands. "When did you last see him?" _

_There was a chill to the air as Phoenix took an extra second to respond. "I last saw him when the battle started. We were fighting side by side when we saw Jake singlehandedly battling two hell hounds and I rushed to go help him but… but Joseph went the other way to go help Malcolm against a giant." _

_I pressed my lips together but nodded, "you both wanted to help your brothers. I don't blame ether of you for separating." _

_"Is Malcolm still alive?" _

_"Yeah." I had detected Malcolm's familiar winces from a couple yards away when the retreat was first ordered. His and Jake's when the people first came into the hotel. "Jake's alive too. He made it out." _

_She heaved a breath of relief, a weight of worry almost gone from her shoulders. "What about Connor? And Travis?" _

_"I don't know."_

_Silence. _

_I took a full feeling of how tired my best friend was. "Phoenix, Fire Bird, you need to get some rest. Please." _

_"Oh-okay." there was some stumbling as I blindly guided her over to a couch in the lobby to rest on. While at it, Katie called me to help make food for the demigod soldiers. _

_"Alright, I got to go Phoenix. But I'll see you again okay? I promise." I could hear air slightly moving as she nodded her head. _

_"Be safe, Robin Violet." I froze as she called me by my real name. I wondered if anybody heard. "Promise me you'll be safe before you leave." _

_"You know that I can't promise that Fire Bird. You know what it's like as a demigod." My voice shook slightly as I talked._

_She took a grip of my hand. "Promise, Robin. Promise it, please. For my sake and Joseph's sake." Her voice was now beyond its weak point. "Promise that you will be safe."_

_"Forest!" Katie called from a couple of yards away. "Get over here!"_

_"Fire Bird, I have to go." I tried to release myself from her grip but I knew that this could be the last time I ever saw Phoenix. I didn't want to leave her. _

_"I love you, Robin." She whispered. "Say hi to Joseph for me will you?" _

_I realized what was going on now. "Fire Bird, you're not going to die. You can't. Not right now. Not right here." _

_"I have to. How else am I going to make sure that you and Joseph will make it out alive?" _

_"But what about Jake and Lance?; all of your other half brothers?" I was starting to cry. "You can't let them go!" _

_"I don't have to." Her grip was growing weaker. "They know my choice." _

_"But Joseph doesn't!" I wailed. "He'll die if you die; as would I. you can't leave me alone Fire Bird. You just can't…" _

_"We're all going to die in the end, Forest." She switched back to my fake name and even though I was blind, I knew that she was looking at me with those wise eyes that not even Malcolm could pull off. "You just got to know how you're going to live."_

_"Fire Bird?" I touched her face and gripped her hand harder, Katie coming over and pulling me away. "Wait no!" I cried to my cabin leader. "You have to let me stay with Phoenix! She's dying! She's growing weaker! She's-"_

_"_Forest._" Katie's voice was colder than ice. "It's over now. Let it go."_

That was the last time Forest ever felt trust for Katie. The last time she ever felt Phoenix too because the next time she was allowed out of Katie's sight, she searched everywhere for the poor Fire Bird. There was no sign of her, no Joseph ether. Forest didn't want to believe they were dead, but when Joseph's shroud was burned and Phoenix was still nowhere to be seen…

She just couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. Not then, not now. Not ever.


	2. The Raven, Sparrow, and Humming Bird

"Don't worry Seth." Gilbert breathed heavily, he was aware of his thumping heart. "We'll get out of here. I... I promise." He winced slightly, trying to feel his hands. The bounds on his wrists' was too tight and cutting off the circulation. He needed to act fast.

"Quick... Gilbert..." Seth tried to speak clearly. The pain of held up by the wrists for too long was reaching its maximum point. "There's knife in my shoe... if you can reach with your leg and get it..."

Gilbert nodded, he was standing with his hands tied to a pole behind his back. Seth was in the cell next to him with his arms chained to the ceiling and body hanging one and a half feet off the ground. Both boys had been in this position for two days, both of them dehydrated and starving. They needed to escape.

Gilbert took a deep breath and stretched himself out, able to get his foot through the bars that separated the two friends. The toe of his sneaker could just barely touch Seth's pant leg, how would he be able to pull that knife?

"You're going to have to swing from side to side in order for me to reach." Gilbert said.

There were beads of sweat on Seth's forehead, the kid's arms shaking in fear. He knew that swinging on the chains would be excruciatingly painful, probably to the point where it would make his wrists bleed and the major veins in his hands pop; though if it was for them to get out, then it would just have to be worth it. "Just get the knife quick." Seth winced.

He began rocking his body from left to right, almost hitting the bar walls with his ankles. He let out a tiny shriek when he felt the chains etch into his skin, a small bead of liquid run down his arm. "Hurry dude, hurry..."

"I almost got it, hang in there. I'm close to getting it..."

There came the crack of a door being opened, the noise of metal bars as though they were moving. A thrill of panic ran through Gilbert's body as he finally got the knife and into his own cell. He scurried to get it hidden beneath of the soles of his shoes before his captures came in front of him.

Seth gave a small cry, one that would've been screeching loud if not for his power to hide the pain. "Its hurts... my hands hurt so much...pain..." Gilbert gave him a sympathize look, shaking slightly at seeing his friend in so much agony.

A man came to the front of Seth's cell door, one with bustling tattoos over his biceps and neck. He was the one that had taken Seth and Gilbert from school few days ago. He was the one who kidnapped them and brought them here.

The man opened Seth's cell and approached him, the kid too weak to kick at him or fight back when the man untied him from the ceiling. "What're you doing... where... where are you taking me?" Seth trembled and shook, his eyes watering tears. "Don t take me! Don't take me! Gilbert! Don't let them take me!"

"Seth!" Gilbert fussed around with his binds, trying to get the knife to cut the rope at his wrists. But the man with Seth was faster than he was. They both were down the corridor and away in sight before Gilbert even knew it.

"Gilbert! Gilbert save me!"

"Seth! Seth!" he tried to rip free, only happened to cry out in pain more as he realized how pained his hands were. "Seth! I'm coming! Seth!"

"Gilbert!" The shout wasn't a cry or wail anymore. It was just a distant echo of his best friend's voice followed by the slam of a heavy door.

"**_SETH_**!"

_*****()*****_

Twelve year old Alva stood before a crowd of people, her eyes shaking in fear and uncertainty. Her father was right behind her, his big rough hands on her shoulder's with a toothy grin plastered on his face. He had on his black cape; His favorite black cape. Alva wore a witch's costume, complete with the pointy hat and high heeled shoes. She felt so small while being up on stage. She wished she didn't have to do this.

"And now, for our final act!" Mr. Setler's booming voice rolled over the audience, his double chinned mouth and giant eyes glowing in the spotlight. "I present to you myself, my daughter Alva and her amazing preforming spell of witchery!"  
>the audience gave a roaring applause while Alva's father left her alone on stage. She trembled slightly, remembering to take a smile to the people just like her father always told her to. While scanning the people, she found her best friend Vanessa in the mob; her sea colored blue eyes were shinning bright as she clapped her hands the loudest.<p>

"We all know that witches are real..." Alva started off once silence was poking at her gut. "But what we all don't know is what they are really capable off when it comes to the ones in training."

From behind her, two stage helpers ripped away a black cloth that had covered a table full of magical items. That and also a cage full of different birds: a robin, raven, hummingbird, lark, blue jay, crow, sparrow, and owl; all of them trapped together and itching to get free. Alva pitied them and wanted to get her performance over with now.

She turned back to the crowd and held her head high. She seriously didn't want to do this. "Everyone has heard of black magic before. The using of spells to curse or hex a person, bring them bad luck, or even possibly,_death_." she paused for effect, letting the words sink into the people like she had been taught to do. "Chants, potions, and charms have all been created for this use of black magic. Tonight though, I will be using powder."

Alva quickly shuffled behind her table of magical items and ingredients. She explained every one of them while giving effects of illusions to keep the audience from getting bored. "Inside this-" she held up a small cauldron and showed it to the audience. "-is the yolk of a robin's egg." of course it was a lie. The only thing in that thing was tap water. Though nobody had to know that. "One sip of it can bring sharp and quick death to a human being." Alva quickly labeled it with a skull and cross bones then moved on to her spell casting.

She hastily arranged every item in place then moved the cage of birds into the center of her drawn circle. The sparrow inside the cage seemed to have been watching her out of all them. Its small black eyes were like tiny dots that asked: Why?

Alva did her best to gulp down her regret and placed the cage where it was supposed to go. She then moved to the side a bit as flames erupted from the cauldron nearby. Getting a few "oohs" and "aahs" from the audience, Alva explained what was going to happen. She held up a red vial.

"Inside this vial there is magical powder which will let me get into the minds of the birds. It will be able to use mind control on them, make them please my will, then have them fly themselves into the cauldron of flames here."

Nobody spoke up about animal's rights here. Alva was just so surprised.

"Watch and behold! This will not be something you will want to miss." Alva uncapped the red vial and sprinkled some of the powder on her tongue then on to the birds. Her hands trembled while she placed the cap back on. Already she could feel the birds voices in her head. She could feel their anxiety of what was going to happen, she could hear them asking each other about why they were here. She could clearly pick out their fear too. The feeling so strong and deep... she didn't want to do this.

"I will order the sparrow to go first. And then the lark." Alva took a deep breathe and opened the cage. She held the minds of every bird to not escape except for the sparrow and lark. One after another they flew out with wings spread out and beaks aimed toward the sky. She was careful to keep their sights on being close to the stage. "and then the owl, the humming bird." They both came out cautiously, soon taking off. "the crow, the blue jay. The raven." They did as commanded, the robin left inside crouched patiently. Looking into its eyes Alva saw violet purple circles of an abyss. She quickly picked up on the motion that the robin bird was actually blind.  
>"and then lastly the robin."<p>

It flew lightly into the night sky, joining the other eight birds that circled above the audiences heads'. For a few minutes as part of the show, Alva had to command the birds to preform tricks and loops and spirals. She had to make them be circus monkeys; her own personal zombie slaves.

There was a point in it where Vanessa caught Alva's eyes. Both girls knew what was going to happen as a grand finale of the show, they just couldn't admit it out loud. Vanessa gave Alva a hopeful smile, her face saying that it'll be okay. Alva merely nodded soberly and continued on with controlling the minds of the birds.

When it came closer to the end of the show, Alva gathered the birds together in the sky to prepare for dipping themselves into the cauldron of fire toward their deaths. She could feel her own hands trembling and shaking, she tried to keep them hidden by her sides. But her knees also felt weak, her heartbeat racing against her knew she couldn't do it. She knew that she couldn't condemn a poor animal to die by her hand.

"Psst! Alva! Get a move on!" She didn't realize how long she'd been standing there until her father scolded her from behind the red curtain. She quickly snapped back to reality and gazed up at the birds. They were flying in a tight circle thirty feet above the flames, they were waiting for a command.

"I can't do this..." she said to her dad. "I can't kill those birds."

"Alva!" he was now yelling on her from backstage. "Do it! Do it now!"

"I... Dad I can't... I-" Alva was breathing heavily now, she felt like she was about to have a panic attack. "Dad..."

"Alva!" Mr. Setler ran out from behind the curtain and smacked his daughter straight across the face. The audience watched in awe and fear. Was this apart of the show?

"Make the birds drop into the fire!" Mr. Setler said. "Do it now!"

Alva, shaking and clutching her face, stared into the eyes of her father. They were large and hauntingly dark, something you'd see only in the eyes of villain. She couldn't detect any regret he had of hitting her. Only the greed of getting peoples money once this show was over. She didn't want to let him get that money.  
>"Alva..." there was a warning tone to his voice now. Alva glanced at Vanessa sitting in the audience, she carefully mouthed two words to her:<p>

"_Forgive me_."

And she went on with the show, a_new_type of show.

_*****()*****_

Aurelia stood at the oar of the cruise ship, the nighttime wind in her face battling against her hair and clothes. She had her arms spread wide and a smile painting her face. For a moment there she felt like she was flying through the stars.

"Hey babe. Enjoying yourself there?" Calvin showed up behind her, causally leaning against the railing with his arms crossed and a sly grin on his face. He still had on his clothes instead of pajamas.

"Oh, Calvin. I didn't see you there." Aurelia stepped away from her moment of bliss and stood in front of her boyfriend, secretly sad to be taken away from her trance. "What're you doing up so late?" she asked him.

Calvin shrugged, the gray in his eyes a little distant. "Just couldn't sleep. What're you doing awake? You know you'll get in trouble for being out here."

She knew to avoid the question. He would think she was stupid if she admitted how she's always wanted to fly like a bird. "we'll both get in trouble for being up here. We should both head on to bed, got a big day tomorrow..."

Calvin sighed deeply. He glanced away then deep into Aurelia's eyes. Taking her hands in his he said: "'Relia... no matter what happens tomorrow, you have to promise me something."

"Anything, Calvin. Anything for you." She stepped closer to him, her eyebrows burrowing in concern.

Calvin nodded and stood up from leaning into the rail. He bent over and gently kissed her on the lips, bringing his hand to his pocket where he pulled out a bronze dagger. Careful to make sure she doesn't scream, he spun Aurelia around and pressed her back against his chest. He had his arm around her neck and the dagger at the bottom of her chin. Aurelia let out a low shriek.

"Promise you won't scream 'Relia." Calvin said. "Promise you won't do it 'cause then if you do I'll have to kill you right this second."

Aurelia did best to stay calm and collected. She was so startled by this act of his, but in no way was she going to show weakness. "Why are you doing this Calvin? Just why? I'm your girlfriend... I thought you loved me."

"I do love you babe." Calvin tightened his grip on her neck. "But there's been another prophecy... another calling of half bloods."

Aurelia's blood turned to ice. She was no fool. "And you think that_I'm_one of those half bloods of this new prophecy? Get real Calvin. You know I'm nothing special."

"But why take the chance baby? Why let there be another savior of the gods while Jackson is still out there?" Calvin's deep voice burrowed itself into Aurelia's ear. She wanted to squirm against his grip.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you have faith in Kronos to bring down the Olympians? Do you think that we won't win this war tomorrow?"

"Oh we_will_win." Calvin pressed the dagger harder against her skin, she could feel a tiny trickle of blood spill down on her neck. "We just have to make sure that no one will throw Kronos down a second time."

In a quick motion he swiped a light red line on her skin, just enough to where it was a surface wound and didn't cut into anything major.

Aurelia let out a piercing scream for a split second before Calvin covered her mouth. "Shh baby... you don't want to wake the entire ship do you?"

Aurelia felt tears trickle down the corners of her face. Why did Calvin have to do this? Why?

"that's a good girl... now keep quiet okay? I'm going to lead you over to the deck of the ship where I'll take care of you okay? Shh..." Cautiously handling the fourteen year old girl, he guided her feet down the steps of the oar and toward the side rails. He leaned her over the edge of the bars and had her by the hair now; Aurelia's face was completely facing the black sea below her.

"People will find out you did this." Aurelia was refusing to cry any harder. She will not let him get pleasure out of her pain. "They won't let you get away with it!"

"Oh beautiful, they already have." Calvin positioned his dagger on the nape of her neck, just at the right spot where a slit at the spinal cord would be enough for a clean kill. "The officials of the army already know that I'm going to kill you. They would've had Ethan do it but I volunteered for the job instead. And who wouldn't want to pass up the offer of being a hero?"

"You think killing me will make you a hero?" She gripped the railing tight, one of her hands close to her side where she kept a knife strapped to her thigh. "You think that shedding your own soldier's blood will prove you worthy of Kronos? Get real here. I know inside that you are too much of a coward to kill me."

"Lies!" Calvin lifted up the dagger above Aurelia's neck, gripping her hair tighter. "I_will_be a hero!" He brought the blade down swiftly, not taking his time to let her speak. It was only too late for help to arrive now with her ear shattering scream. By then it would be too late.

She would have to settle for saving herself.


	3. Fight Me, Stab Me, Try to Kill Me

The sky was a deep, deep blue and puffy with white clouds floated in the sky like cotton candy. Birds chirped happily in the trees. Otherwise not a sound was to be heard. The mid-autumn sun beat down heavily on a peculiar sight: A huge crowd of demigods were gathered in the arena, about a hundred and fifty in all. Their gazes lingered on each other, heavy with suspicion and hostility, some more than the others.

Camp Half Blood was a place to be judged. You might be judged on the godly parent. You might be judged by your skills. You might be judged by your behavior. This particular crowd had gathered here today to be judged as well.

The unusually tense silence was broken by Clarisse's loud, commanding voice. "We'll start pairing you up now. You are to go against each other with swords only." Here Clarisse sent a dirty look to some of the more… creative campers. "No complaining, no switching. You are matched this way to have a challenge with somebody."

Clarisse looked everyone over, her serious eyes scanning over the crowd of campers inside the arena. She caught the eye of Katie, the head of the Demeter cabin. She gave her a stern look to stop flirting with Travis. Katie blushed slightly and Clarisse rolled her eyes. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she ploughed on. "Everyone will start on my mark and once each fighting pair has a winner, we will move on to the next challenge. Clear?"

"Crystal," Travis muttered, he and Katie still busy exchanging shy glances.

The other campers didn't bother with a verbal response. It was too hot for that. There were nods of heads and murmurs of yeah. The campers kept studious poker faces and at the same time glanced around, wondering who they will get paired with. A swift autumn breeze came in through the treetops and surprised some of them, something only the year rounders' got to experience at camp since everyone else was gone for the school year. Some campers had muscled tensed with excitement; some had trembling hands, their nerves getting the better of them. The sudden burst of chilliness from the wind was hardly helping.

Clarisse's somber eyes drank it all in. It was the same thing all the time. She sighed and went on with the list. "Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll."

A few kids scoffed, rolling their eyes. Of course Katie would get paired with Travis. They were both horrible at sword play; their match would be over within a few seconds. Connor snickered as his brother strode past him his head held high. A fight nearly broke out there and then but Clarisse forged ahead.

"Vanessa Bass and Will Solace."

A smooth, loping stride. Flashing blue eyes. Waist length brown hair. Everybody watched as, Vanessa, beautiful Vanessa, strolled up to Clarisse to take her sword from the stack right next to her. She avoided Clarisse's intense gaze but grinned from beneath her hair. Before attending Camp Vanessa had taken fencing lessons and become a champion in her league; fighting with real swords hopefully wasn't too different. She may not look like it but Vanessa wasn't just all looks and no guts.

"Kayla Lances and Connor Stoll. Malcolm Spades and Alice Tanner. Nico di Angelo and Josh Kane." The pairs grabbed their swords and guided each other to a spot in the arena where they would fight. All of them had a silent fear in their eyes; none of them was going to reveal it dead on though. Connor had on a grin that almost seemed maniacal, his mischievous eyes flashing a bright blue. Malcolm's intense eyes never left his opponent's as he analyzed his every move, striving to understand his opponent. Understanding is the key to success after all. Nico Di Angelo looked calm. His brooding demeanor unsettled Kane and his hands shook slightly. Nobody liked going against the son of Hades.

"Forest Lyf and Jake Mason." Laughter erupted, followed by jeers directed to a slight girl with ebony hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her eyes were blank and unseeing. Forest seemed unperturbed by the campers' behavior. Clarisse was of her proud of her for that.

"A person that easy? C'mon, Clarisse! You can't be serious. Pair me up with some one better." Jake spoke up in front of everyone, his cocky attitude threating causing trouble. "Forest is blind if you haven't noticed. She shouldn't even be in this competition." Forest turned a deaf ear to the mockery. She could beat most of the kids here and she knew it all too well. Now it was just a matter of proving that little fact to them. Her lips twitched slightly. Jake was in for a surprise.

Clarisse looked up from her list, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You should easily win the match then," she snapped. She turned back to the list while Forest absently grabbed her sword and followed Jake's footsteps, an emotionless mask on her face while she thought over her fighting strategy, fine tuning several points.

Clarisse read off the rest of the names, people snickering and making witty remarks when a couple people were mentioned:

Alva Bluefyre _("the witch's come to town, better watch out..."),_

Gilbert Gemma _("Another son of Hades? Give me a break. We have our share of creepy dudes already!"),_

And Aurelia Huntingdon _("An Apollo girl versus a son of Ares? Where's the excitement in all these matches?") _

These campers had their own reactions to the teasing. Alva Bluefyre's eyes flashed dangerously but she had a lethal smile on her lips. Gilbert Gemma gripped his sword tightly and sent a dark look to anyone close to him. Aurelia Huntingdon held her head high, determined not be show weakness.

Clarisse pocketed the list and looked over everyone in the arena again, they all seemed to be in a fighting stance and ready to strike. She held up a whistle in the air and shouted out for attention. "On your mark. Get ready. Get set-" she blew the whistle and it released an ear shattering shriek. "-GO!"

There was a roar of noise as the year round campers started their one on one battles, some people immediately going down within the first few seconds. Wave after wave of pure noise crashed into the campers' ears, sights of watching demigods fall to the gravel and look up to find a sword pointed at their necks'. One could easily hear the yelps of surprise as campers got counter blocked, or the whoops of guys as they cheered on their friends who were still battling. Such a view was much better than one would see on the screen of a tv.

Once the last pair went down after a few minutes, Clarisse called time and people looked around at who was still standing. With Katie vs. Travis, it was shockingly Travis who was still standing with his sword in the air getting cheers. Nobody dared to say a word about Katie losing. It wasn't like they were surprised either way. But baiting Katie was dangerous and no one wanted to end up with crazy vines growing in their cabins, or beds for that matter.

"Winners!" Clarisse shouted above the noise. "Go off to the far side of the arena!" She turned the people who were sitting on the ground, the losers. They were suffering the sting of defeat. Campers mocked them. They had been judged and they had not made the cut. Such was the way of Camp. "Everyone else, go sit in the stands. Move, now!" she waved them in the indicated direction and scanned the fifty or so people who had won. She tried to hide her surprise when she realized that Forest Lyf was among those fifty campers. From the corner of eye she spotted Jake Mason mumbling curses as he rubbed his sore arms and bruised shins.

The winners stared back at Clarisse. Aurelia Huntingdon waited with bated breath for her next challenge. Nico Di Angelo leaned on his dark sword casually. His brother, Gilbert Gemma, stood next to him, his shoulders tense. Alva Bluefyre's smile never left her lips throughout the battle and she placed her hands of her hips, ready for battle. Vanessa stood next to her, trying to ignore her various cuts and bruises, pleased that she had won. Malcolm's gaze flitted to each of the campers, weighing his chances with any one of them. He was in for a surprise however.

"This match is now just free for all." Clarisse ignored the looks of surprise she received. In a real war no one was going to wait for you to finish with your opponent. These kids should learn that. "You fight for only yourself, everyone against everyone else. Fight with honor and pride. No maiming, no cheating. If you lose or get over taken, you run as fast as you can to the stands for safety. Anybody caught cheating will be sentenced to extra chores for a month and cleaning with the harpies. Do I make myself clear?" Clarisse met people's eyes, daring them to say something. Nobody did so she blew her whistle loud and clear into the air, the shrill sound reminding her of a fake battle cry.

Everything rolled together into a blur of bronze swords and orange t-shirts. Malcolm single handedly fought off two Ares campers on his own and knocked a Hermes kid out of the game while at it. He could feel the adrenaline and energy pulsing into his veins. A wild smile tugged at his lips, oh how he loved that sense of a rush while he fought!

"C'mon Snake Eyes... not scared of us are you?" About six or so campers circled in on Aurelia Huntingdon, their swords ready to attack. She betrayed no emotion. Her face was cold and her eyes calculating. If there was anything she hated more than bullies, it was being weak. She _refused_ to show weakness to these demigods.

"Come at us Sneaky Snake... Take a strike. We'll let you even have the first shot." A boy about Malcolm's age nudged closer to Aurelia. He had a hungry look in his eyes that haunted her. She itched to have her sword's blade against his neck.

"Pick on someone your own size coward." Malcolm came up from behind the boy and hit him in the chest with the hilt of his sword, automatically taking him out of the game and masking his face with shame.

In anger of such a surprised attack, the rest of the campers fled full on toward Malcolm. Aurelia steadily picking them off one by one while they were still distracted. Together, unconsciously working as a team, Aurelia and Malcolm managed to take five more campers out of the game. Only about fifteen campers in all remained inside the arena now.

"How'd you learn all of that?" Malcolm asked Aurelia once they were facing each other. "Who taught you? Most kids like you don't have that sort of talent or battle strategy. Especially not Apollo kids."

She got a wild look in her eyes then, being able to see who her savior really was. _Those gray eyes... blond hair... he looks just like Calvin. _She felt her muscles tighten and teeth clench, she thought that she had already killed Calvin during the Battle of Manhattan. How could he still be alive?

_This competition just became a little more intense..._

_()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()_

Alva Bluefyre locked eyes with her opponent; they both had matching minds that told themselves that they were going to win. Only with the hidden tricks up her sleeves, Alva easily won the match and moved on to the next contestant without a moment of hesitation.

"What is it with you?" Her defeated opponent yelled at her. "You're such a freak!"

Alva grinned; she didn't try to hide it. "Well you know what they say: Live freaky, die freaky." The wild girl disappeared into the mass of fighting before the person could respond.

Finding her best friend within the crowd of chaos, Alva was so surprised that Vanessa was still in the battle. She seemed to be only using defense moves, not striking at anybody. Just waiting it all out until the other's get tired and moved on. Though usually that moving on involves getting taken out by another camper in the game.

"Still alive there?" Alva laughed pressed her back against Vanessa's, they both held their swords up and recognizing the other by the sound of their voices. It was like they had become one when they touched.

"I'm living alright." Vanessa said, she sounded out of breath. "Just don't feel alive."

"Don't worry then." Alva stepped up and took out another camper with just a few swift moves. She quickly slumped back to her friend's side without missing a blink. "You'll get used to it."

Vanessa shrugged. "Eventually, maybe." She took a few steps and with the butt of her sword, took out another camper.

"Eventually" maybe my ass." Alva fought off a camper who went for Vanessa, she grinned when they got called out after trying to cheat. "At Camp Half Blood... you ether learn to adapt, or you die. I chose to adapt."

"And if I chose to die?" Vanessa said blankly.

Alva bit her lip. "Then I'll be the one at your funeral who throws myself on your casket and screams "WHY!" in front of everyone. Agreed?" Her words were teasing but her eyes were sad as she looked at her best friend.

"Agreed." Vanessa smiled back at Alva.

They fought on in the game, side by side, each other's heart on each other's heart. Nothing could separate them.

_()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()_

Forest Lyf stroked and blocked against the other campers, her black hair coming loose and coming in front of her face. Though she didn't let that stop her. She was blind after all; she didn't need to worry about her eyes. All she needed to do was listen and focus.

"Look at Forest..." Clarisse was still up in the stands, monitoring the game as the remaining ten battled ferociously. She wasn't that surprised by how skilled the blind girl was. As a Daughter of Ares, Clarisse automatically could tell how good or bad a person was when it came to combat. She didn't dare mention that though to the others who went up against Forest. She wanted to let them learn for themselves how you should never underestimate your opponent. "She singlehandedly fought against two Athenian kids and still won... That girl must have talent or a really good instructor."

Next to her, with arms crossed and face scrunched up, Katie Gardner nodded. She wasn't too happy about Forest getting involved in intense sword play. In her mind Forest was too vulnerable and delicate; no daughter of Demeter should even have made it this far in the game. It was just too dangerous for them. Tending to plants and farming was better off for children like them.

"How much longer do you think she'll last?" Katie asked, her face twisting in anger.

Clarisse shook her head; she had a proud smile on her face. "As far as I know, Forest might as well be the champion."

Katie stomped her foot in frustration and turned away; she was mad at Forest for taking the spotlight. She wasn't _supposed_ to have the spotlight. The spotlight belonged to a Son of Ares or Daughter of Athena instead, not a blind Demeter girl. Forest Lyf needed to learn her place within the camp and this place as a fighter wasn't an option.

"Drama queen." Clarisse muttered. She didn't care if Katie heard her, that girl needed to calm down. Forest had potential; as her cabin counselor Katie needed to accept that.

Bringing her sunglasses down to her face and hiding her eyes, Clarisse proceeded to watch the game with growing interest. Things were really becoming... thrilling.

On the ground, Vanessa and Alva were working as a team against Gilbert Gemma and Nico di Angelo, neither person showing signs of giving up. Up farther north of the place, Forest was working hard against Connor. They both knew each other's strategy and secret moves; it was a suspense filled fight to watch as each demigod pushed harder and harder. But the real fight was near the east stands where Aurelia and Malcolm were going at it strong.

He was fighting to get her back pinned against a wall, his flashy moves blinding her for a millisecond before she blocked all of his tries. Each demigod had beads of sweat running down their foreheads; Aurelia fighting like this was more than just a game. She was battling as though she were trying to kill him.

With each counter block and strike, more and more people turned to stare at the match of will against determination. Unlike the others Malcolm and Aurelia both seemed to be getting tired, strength had long drained away but still they persevered. What was it with them on winning? Why didn't one just forfeit?

"TIME!" Clarisse yelled across the arena.

Connor and Forest immediately dropped their weapons, they shook hands in amends. "Nice fight." she said to him.

"You always bring up a good challenge." He said before pulling away. He shot a gloating look to his brother who had lost early in the second round.

Nearby, both Nico and Gilbert stepped back in unison before Vanessa and Alva dropped their weapons too. They gave silent nods to the boys, congratulating them on lasting this long.

Nico wiped the sweat off his brow; he glanced from pretty Vanessa to tall and scary Alva. "_How could these girls be friends"? _He thought. Beside him his half-brother Gilbert was breathing heavily. That had been the wildest sword fight he had been in; he hoped that most matches at Camp weren't all like this. But then again, who was that girl over there fighting against Connor? She seemed able to put up a good fight, he wished that he could see her moves up close and clear. And maybe even get the chance to fight her sometime...

"_I said _TIME!" Clarisse screamed again. Everyone looked up at her, and then followed her gaze to the east side of the arena.

Two half-bloods, one brunette, the other blond, were still fighting strong. Neither of them seemed to give up, it's like they didn't want to admit defeat. Gilbert tried to wrack his brain for who the kids were.

The brunette girl of course seemed to be Aurelia, the Apollo girl with the snake green eyes. And maybe the blond dude was Malcolm then, only he would be able to make such swift and strong moves that skillfully. So now that he knew who they were, why were they still fighting?

Not wanting to get in the way, everyone moved aside when Clarisse stepped down from the stands and marched toward the fighting pair.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" She shouted them. With her big strong hands Clarisse pulled Malcolm back from Aurelia and ripped their swords away from each other, sending the bronze metal skidding across the ground's gravel. Arms crossed and fists clenched, she gave them extra chores for a week for not listening when she gave orders. "Rule number one of sword fighting." she carefully eyed them both. "_Never _let your opponent distract you from what's going on outside the fight."

And marched off with declaring that everyone else return to their normal activities.

The judgment for the over, everything calmed down. At least for now. There was calamity lurking on the horizon. Alva Bluefyre's eyes met Vanessa's uneasily. She sensed danger and it sent shivers running down her back. Nico watched Vanessa from afar trying to puzzle out a few secrets. Vanessa shifted uneasily, fully aware of his dark gaze on her. Gilbert eyed the black haired Forest, wondering if it was wise to challenge her. Aurelia stood of in a corner, Calvin's face and Malcolm's overlapping in her mind. Malcolm watched her carefully, his heart and mind engaged in a fierce battle. Connor laughed as he greeted his brother on the stands, his mind free of all worries.

Yes, things had calmed down for now. But battle was eminent in the future. And this was a fight no one was going to forget.

**REVIEW! please... XD **


	4. DISOWNED!

**Three years after the Battle of Manhatten. Sunday, October 1st: Forest Lyf's Point of view**

(_**Forest)~(Forest)~(Forest)~(Forest)~(Forest)**_

My world is dark. Figuratively and literally. It has always been like this. Everyday staring into this black abyss, the abyss even growing to stare back at me. I've never known the gift of sight, so I cant relate to not knowing what you have until its gone. But I adapt just fine. At least... until someone steps in my way.

"People are talking about you all over Camp." Katie's words stopped me in my tracks. She spat out each word hatefully like a striking snake, the venom in her voice sending shivers down my spine. I wished I knew what her face looked like. I remember being able to feel it when I was younger and she was much nicer to me, but by now Katie's soft seeming eyes must be blazing with fury. Her hair was in a messy ponytail I knew, it was the trademark of our cabin along with the rough callused hands. The stones on her necklace rattled against each other when she moved in trembled anger. All of that hate and anger directed to me. I suppressed a shudder.

I was picking strawberries in the fields closest to the Big House. It was a favorite past-time of mine. No matter what Katie says, I am a daughter of Demeter after all. Now, my hands tightened on the woven grass basket in my hands. Stay cool, I thought desperately. Keep it light. Keep it simple. No need to give her an invitation to lash out at you.

"Really?" I tried to sound innocent as possible. I wondered if Katie could see how nervous I was. My pulse was racing like a wild horse and I could feel beads of sweat rolling down the back of my neck. The hot rays of the autumn sun weren't helping. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. I could sense Katie right behind me. Really, really close to me. I locked my arms and legs, determined not to start fidgeting. "What about me?" Please don't kill me.

Shuffling of feet. The scratch of the hard soil against the soles of her hard gardening boots. Only the best for a child of Demeter. I could almost feel Katie's gaze burning holes in my back. If looks could kill… well then I guess it's a good thing I can't see her.

"They say you were among the top eight in the sword fighting championships yesterday. Is that true?" Damn it. Why did the campers have to gossip? _Why?_ Is it too much to ask them to mind their own jamming blueberry business?

I ran through Katie's words again in my head, trying to come up with a good, non-threatening response. _Is that true? _Was she serious? I fought against more than the half of the campers here and was still standing in the end. All she could say to me was 'is that true'? Not even a fair congratulations or good job? Really? Finally, I decided to evade the question.

"Why? You didn't stay until the end to watch who won?" Don't answer her questions. Keep her guessing. Give her no reason to start an argument. I clenched and unclenched my hands repeatedly. For the first time, I wondered if there was anyone near. I am a solitary creature most of the time. Being blind can do that to a girl. Especially when you're around people who treat you like a little kid or lost puppy. I didn't sense anyone around earlier. Did Katie bring an escort of Demeter kids along to witness my humiliation? I held my breath and listened.

A giggle. Then another. A murmur of voices, too low for me to understand what they were saying. Guess she did then. I sighed. Why couldn't everyone leave me the hell alone?

"No." Her answer was straight and to the point. So much for evasion. Her voice was harsh and merciless. In my head, I imagined the furious blaze shape in her eyes cooling to hard chips of dried soil. People always did say that Katie had eyes the color of dung. "A Demeter kid shouldn't really bother herself with the business of swordplay. It means nothing to us." I hated the prissiness of her voice.

_A Demeter kid shouldn't really bother herself with the business of swordplay. _I mocked her in my head, giving Katie a high-pitched annoying voice that she didn't even have.

"Are you going to answer me, Forest?" Crap, she had me there. Time for the biggest lies in Camp history:

"Yeah well I thought I should've stayed. Malcolm would've wanted me too since he always wants someone to be there for him." That wasn't entirely a lie. So far, so good. My hands flew to the straight line of a strawberry bush, trying to cover up the fact that they were shaking. I had to pretend to be busy to give her the hint to leave me alone. Picking fruits was probably the only thing Katie approved of me doing anyway.

"But you won too didn't you?" Gods, I hated that voice. I never hated it as much as I did now. I shrugged dismissively, not even bothering to pretend to look at her as I moved down the row of berries.

"Does it matter?" I spat. "You don't care about what I do outside the fields." Crap what's up with me not being able to keep the venom out of my voice? She's definitely going to start trash talking now. The embers of hate flared angrily in my heart. I steadied my trembling hands to brace myself for Katie's outburst.

"Forest..." Her voice softened. I could hear Katie's feet shuffle on the ground as she moved closer and put a hand on my shoulder. My muscles tensed, still ready for the attack. "Of course I care about what you do outside the strawberry fields..."

I froze in the act of about to pluck a berry. Wait what? Last time I checked Katie only cared about how people judge our cabin; surely she didn't actually care about me and my sword-

"-because what you're doing outside the fields is humiliating our mother's honor!" Her work-toughened hand squeezed my shoulder, hard. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out.

I should have known. I was right. Katie only did care about how people view us as children of Demeter. Never should have doubted it. The hate in my heart grew and spread its wings. My hands still shaking harder now from anger not from fear. Not anymore, I thought.

"Excuse me?" I was sick of agreeing with a heartless bitch like Katie. I had to defend my actions, didn't I? "How is sword fighting humiliating Mom's honor? Last I checked people thought of us as stronger because of me proving that Demeter kids can fight in battle. Now how is that so bad?" I felt angry tears pricking my eyes.

"Because it is!" Katie had now taken her hand off my shoulder and was standing with her hands on her hips. I could tell because those silver charms bracelets she wore on her wrists were clinking against each other. "Demeter is about supplying the food and making a good harvest, being the ones to put a meal on the table. Not ending up destroying it by fighting with swords!"

I gripped the handle of basket of strawberries I was holding so hard I almost broke it. Why didn't she _get_ it? "Okay, first of all, sword fighting is about defending yourself. Not picking fights and battles that end up destroying places! And there's no harm in wanting to be able to survive when you're fighting against a monster is there?"

I swear I heard her growl. She sounded like she used to when Connor and Travis would prank our cabin and leave chocolate Easter bunnies on the roof. In my mind she was just a frizzy-haired volcano ready to blow up.

But when Katie blew up, she was not someone you wanted to be around. I sighed, trying to rein in my anger. "Look, I'm just being me. My father raised me hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. Learning self-defense, learning sword fighting, it's… it is my way of preparing okay? And if you can't accept that I'm just being me by following my own ways as a daughter of Demeter, then sorry but that's just your problem. Deal with it Gardner." I turned around on the heel of my sneakers and walked away toward the eastern fields. My head was held high with pride. I couldn't believe I just dissed her like that! I felt a smile tug at the edge of my lips. Finally, _finally_, I had stood up to her. But it didn't last long. I should have known better. Katie always got the last laugh.

"Fine." Katie yelled at me, her voice hard and mocking. "Fine! I'll solve the problem. You better find a place to sleep tonight because you're not ever being allowed inside the Demeter cabin anymore. You've been disowned, Forest! If you can't follow the way Mother teaches us to be then you might as well not be her daughter anymore. See you around Camp, traitor." She threw the words at me and they landed like white-hot blows. I heard my other siblings laugh; they didn't even _try_ to hide it. I realized that this must have been her plan from the start. I heard her walking away from me. Her hard glare left my back but the anger still lingered. Silence when her breathing wasn't audible anymore. Heavy feeling in chest as I stood defeated and family-less.

Well, shit.

_**(Forest)~(Forest)~(Forest)~(Forest)~(Forest)**_

Skipping dinner wasn't so bad. I figured that if I couldn't spend time with the Demeter cabin anymore then I might as well forget about eating with them. I still had to eat though, but turning into the thick-necked thieves of Hermes wasn't exactly my style. There weren't many things I could turn to when it came to food, but I knew that as a child of the harvest goddess, you could never go hungry long as you had soil, seeds and good old Mother Nature.

The vines of the strawberry bush grew longer as I touched them with my fingers and muttered a prayer to my mom. A sweet, fat, juicy strawberry soon came growing out and landed on the palm of my hand. I gave thanks and plucked it gingerly from its home, bringing it to my mouth to chew on its rich flavor.

The night was cool. The air smelt crispy, like it always does it in autumn. I could hear the wind whispering in the trees and a nightingale sang its sad song from somewhere in the darkness. I sighed.

What would Dad say if he saw me? I thought. Probably congratulate me about my powers and tell me how proud he was, give me an extra helping of meat while he's at it. That was a long time ago, before I had come to Camp. We had lived together in the southern Rocky Mountains for as long as I could remember. Back then, getting to have some extra meat was a big deal, especially during the winter when we would have to scavenge for food in the mountain terrain. I would usually try to grow things on my own with my godly powers, but I was still young back then and didn't have as much energy as I usually do in the spring. It was weird, really, how we had survived together for ten years without contract of the outside world and its technology.

"We don't need what people call television and cars and cell phones." Dad had said to me one night. "All we need is each other and Mother Nature to call upon."

It was winter then. I never liked winter. It was too cold. The ground was too hard. Nothing grew in the winter. Nothing but fear and darkness as the nights grew ever longer and the days ever shorter. We were laying down in a cave, the crackling fire warming me up as I shifted around the deerskin sleeping bag I was cocooned inside. I was eight years old when he told me that.

"Is Mother Nature my mom?" I asked. I was innocent and protected. I never knew war. I never knew pain. I never knew heartbreak.

Dad gave that big bellowing laugh like he always used to. I had almost missed the inside joke in his voice when he said, "Yes, Robin. Mother Nature is your mom."

How I missed those days. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the treacherous tears that were pricking my eyes. I swallowed, hard. "I miss you, Dad…"

"There's someone out here..." I breathed in slowly, immediately going down in to a crouching position upon hearing voices. An owl hooted in my ear, soft winds blowing east toward my direction. I listened carefully as the breeze carried the strangers' voices towards me.

"Well who is it?" A voice whispered. It was soft and quavered a little at the end, like the stranger was nervous about something.

"I don't know. I can't see them; it's too dark." A harsher, rougher voice replied.

"Should we get closer?"

"No. Let's just stay where we are."

The strangers were both girls, I did not doubt that. If they attacked me, I could take them. I remained in my position, listening hard. Rustling of leaves. Crunching of footsteps. Quiet breathing of demigods. What were they doing here during dinner? Everyone else should be eating at the pavilion...

I was about to call out, "Who's' there?" when a heavy force slammed into my back. I crashed down onto the ground, face first with a body on top of me; the person must've ambushed me from behind! I cursed and struggled violently. My attacker pressed my face against the ground and had ended up knocking the wind out of my lungs. I gasped for air but ended up taking in a mouthful of soil. I groaned. I may be a daughter of Demeter, but I did _not_, under any circumstances, like eating dirt. I struggled to gain control of myself while my attacker, now captor, attempted to tie my hands behind me back and blindfold me at the same time.

"Alright we got 'em!" My attacker crowed triumphantly. I rolled my eyes. It was a cowardly, sneaky attack. Hardly anything to be proud of. I cursed the eternal darkness that blinded me, wishing I could see my captor. Even if it's just so I can give them a good punch to the face.

"Haha sucker!" I looked up startled. Wait, what? There were two people who ambushed me? I knew that they weren't the same two whom I heard earlier because these two crooks were defiantly male. The deepness of their voices just gave it away easily. So who were they really?

"Tie her feet together, lean her up against the bush." That voice... it sounded familiar...

One of them did as their partner ordered and soon I found myself leaning against a prickly bush with the branches rubbing against my skin. It made me uncomfortable to be totally vulnerable in front of two complete strangers; my body was beginning to tremble in fear of what was going to happen.

There was a loud smacking sound, as though they had high fived each other. It was weird though because even if they weren't walking anywhere, wouldn't I have been able to hear their feet churn on top of the soil? I tried listening harder, but still nothing. These boys must've been experts on sneaking then. That could only mean one thing: Hermes kids.

"αφυπνίσουμε." I whispered under my breath.

At once the strawberry bush behind me grew its vines and branches thicker and longer. I felt my power calling to them, stirring them out of their comatose sleep. The plant lifted its new stronger branches and curled in angrily around the two guys legs. I felt myself growing weaker as my own energy was sucked by the plant. I was definitely going to need dinner after this.

"Gods damn it she's a daughter of Demeter! She's controlling the plants!" One of them shouted. I could hear him struggling with the vines they wrapped themselves around his chest, pulling him up into the air. The other person had drawn out a sword and was trying to cut away at the plants; each limb growing stronger and heavier just as the next one that had been cut off.

"There's too many of them!" He shouted.

Holy crap. I recognized his voice now. It was Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. His partner must've been Connor... How could I have not noticed in the first place? I've known the Stoll brothers since I was ten! Gods, what was wrong with me? Could I actually forget what they sounded like? Stupid winter for making me weak!

The plants consciousness crawled into my chest and I shivered; it was telling me to stop cutting the branches.

"Stop it!" I yelled to Travis. "Stop cutting the plant up! If you don't it'll suffocate Connor if you do!"

A moment of silence. I hear the swishing of a sword stop and point blankly at the ground. "Forest?" Travis gasped. "What the Hades are you doing out here all alone? At dinner time too!"

Nag, nag, nag! I swear sometimes Travis had just as much as an annoying voice as Katie. "I could ask you the same thing Trickster, acting like you're going to kidnap me out of Camp. I could blackmail you two with this you know!" Awkward silence as Travis uncomfortably shifts his weight. Just as I thought. That blubbering idiot! "Now put your sword down before the strawberry bush gets even more aggravated."

There was a soft noise as the son of Hermes dropped his sword into the soil. His hostile gaze stayed on me until I had told the plants let go of his brother. "ελευθέρωση." I muttered regretfully.

The vines slowly untangled themselves from around Connor's body and retreated back deep into the strawberry bush. This plant will never be the same again. I allowed myself a little smile. The next demigod trying to get a strawberry from this bush was going to get a surprise. My bones suddenly felt heavy and tired, I seriously needed a full meal right now to keep my strength up.

"Ouf!" Connor landed on the ground with a painful thud, the plants must've had held him up a foot off the ground. Wow. To control those plants like that? Impressive of me. I couldn't help grinning at myself while Connor muttered away Greek curses.

"What's up with you Forest?" Connor finally managed to get a clean sentence in there. "I thought you were less violent than that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Go to the crows Connor!" I'm serious, that saying is a lot more insulting than it sounds. "If you were me you know you'd do the same thing."

He scoffed; I felt something moving quickly through the air. He was shaking his head at me. I rolled my eyes again, although no one could see it. He's one to talk. There was a sound of moving footsteps as both boys crouched down and started untying my hands and feet.

"Well you could've given us a fair warning that it was you." Connor mumbled.

Did they seriously think that? Damn Hermes boys aren't as smart as they used to be. "Dude. Its night time and I'm alone in the fields. No weapons, no way to call for help other than screaming. I've been jumped from behind and I'm tired. I haven't even had dinner yet. If you two were a pair of Ares kids then I would have been easily jumped. And once they probably did figure out who I was, worse things would happen because _every_one thinks that they can take advantage of the blind girl."

"It's too dark though." Connor argued. By now he had gotten my wrists free and I was rubbing them harshly against each other. "I can barely even see in this moonlight. Nobody can recognize you other than by your voice."

"So then you guys just decided to totally tie up a girl who you have no idea what she might have hiding up her sleeves? I thought Hermes kids were smarter when it came to who and how they stole."

"Well... uh..." Connor was stumped.

"Aw c'mon Forest not fair! Even Hermes kids make mistakes at what they're best at." Travis protested but untied my feet entirely then. He stood up briskly and there was a feeling of something being waved in front of my face. I reached into empty air only to find his rough hand stretched out toward me. I gripped it tightly and he helped pull me up on my feet.

"Fine then. Though what're you going to tell Chiron when I leave an anonymous note saying that you two tried to kidnap me during dinner?"

"No, Forest no, please don't tell Chiron." Travis's voice was childish. He sounded higher pitched than his brother. "We're in enough trouble already!"

"Yeah we don't do it again Forest, we promise." Connor put his hands on my arm to show that he was begging. I shrugged him off easily.

"I won't tell on you two if you swear to do a couple things for me." I could literally sense their bodies perking up at an offer.

"What is it?" Travis asked.

"Yeah what is it Forest?" Connor echoed.

I cleared my throat quickly and explained my homeless situation (or cabin less technically), and offered them the deal. "If you two can steal me some cooked meat from the pavilion and snatch all of my stuff from the Demeter cabin, then I won't breathe a word to anyone about what happened tonight."

"Hmm..." Was Travis trying to mock me? Was he really scratching his chin like how people do in books when they're thinking? He doesn't even have any stubble! Let alone an itchy beard.

"So basically just steal you stuff here and there and we're let off the hook?"

I nodded in the direction of where Connor was most likely standing. "And maybe do a couple of pranks on a certain half sister of mine, but that comes later, 'kay?"

A chill crawled down my back when he grinned that maniac smile. I didn't need to see it. I could feel it. I took a subtle step back when he held out his hand to shake the deal. "Fine I'll do it." The younger brother said.

Travis followed his lead, not as enthusiastic though I may add. "Me too. I'm not promising you food every meal though. There as times when even I have to tend to my own business too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like trying to get Katie to make out with you inside the Pegasus stables?"

"What? No!" His voice grew higher. That happened all the time when the boy got nervous.

I laughed. "Oh well then, I'm sure she'd love to kiss you though." It was hard to hide my gag at the thought.

"Really? Do you know when?"

Laugh number two. I knew I could get Travis to admit to liking my half-sister. Piece of barley cake. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. That information is for later, boys. Right now though I'm starving and if you can't help to realize-" I wrapped my arms around their shoulders "-but you two have an errand to run. Ciao!"

They both scoffed in defeat but ran off to the direction of the pavilion anyway. They had better hurry up or else dinner will be over soon. I hated staying hungry.

The peace and quiet of the strawberry fields returned once more as I walked blindly (literally speaking) in the direction of the Big House. There was only the occasional hoot of an owl to comfort me more until I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby.

"I think they left." It was the first voice I heard. I froze in my tracks.

"Shhh! One of them is still there!" That harsh voice shot back again.

Those voices were from before Travis and Connor had attacked me. I had heard them but totally forgotten about them... How could they have totally been here the entire time? Did they know about the Stolls attacking me too then? Gods if they told Chiron and got the boys in trouble then they'd be expelled from Camp. I couldn't let that happen. Connor and Travis were my friends; I'd hate to lose them if they had to leave.

Meaning that I had to catch these two girls...

Like they were mind readers, the two girls sprinted off through the strawberry fields as though they were sugar rushed dogs. They must've known what was good for them in running off, though I couldn't help but to give in to the chase. They had information that couldn't get out. I was bound to not let that information get out.

Ladies and gentlemen, let the chasing game begin!

**Ta DA! :D Good? Bad? Boring? Interesting? Tell me!**

**Also if you want to read a story full of non-idiotic romance, demigods blowing up rooms, thrilling suspense from a well-known son of Hades, and a grinning maniac who can't help but to always pull pranks on his crush, then read DarkRoguePhantom's story: The Chosen Seven: the Earth's Rage. It's seriously good I promise you and has just the right amount of cliffhangers, suspense, thrill, mystery that any reader would love. Check it out! :)**

**REVIEW! :**


	5. You Can See?

_ Dear future demigods, _

_ If you're all alone chasing two people through the strawberry fields, don't do it. You'll end up seeing things you never thought you'd ever see. _

_ With not so high regards, _

_ Forest Lyf. _

(NICO~(*(NICO)~(NICO*(~NICO*NICO~)*NICO)~(NICO)*)~NICO)

I remember the night clear as any memory. I had been hearing a buzzing in my ears, the sign that someone was dead. My instincts told me to grab my sword and head out to the strawberry fields. But then my younger half brother, Gilbert Gemma, wanted to come too. I had told him to stay in the cabin, "this might be dangerous," I told him. Though like any younger sibling, he became stubborn and followed me to the scene that continued to haunt my nightmares for years.

In the end I'm sort've relieved that I didn't go alone.

When we got to the strawberry fields, it was quiet. Too quiet.

The season was autumn where crickets would haunt your sleepless night with those pesky sounds they call music. The wind would usually be blowing across your face, making you deaf to what other people were saying. The singing from the campfire across Camp would be a faint noise, but it'd still be there. Standing at the edge of the strawberry fields that night, it was dead shot silence. The only sound I got was the sensation of the buzzing. And trust me when the only thing you hear is an alarm of death, there are no wise words to describe how you're feeling.

I glanced at Gilbert, he had his Stygian iron sword in hand like me. The preteen looking ready to fight any monster. "You ready?" I asked.

He shrugged, trying to seem calm but still freaked out of his wits. "Yeah, sure." He grumbled.

We proceeded. Step in step, each breath quiet as possible. Every time a twig snapped under out feet or we tripped over a root, we felt like a bomb was about to be set off. The air between us had been tense and worried. We knew that something was happening in these fields, but there was just no idea of what. With each turn we took a glimpse behind us, we thought at our feet there'd turn up an overkill body. Not exactly something you'd like to see with Halloween getting closer in the month.

"Nico... what's that buzzing noise?" Gilbert asked. His voice may have been deep, but my little brother sure sounded like a little boy.

"Its a child of Hades thing." I explained as we walked along a row of bushes. "The noise lets you know that someone has died. Its coming from over there." I nodded my head in the direction.

"Do you think it'll be some kid killed by a monster?" he whispered.

I shook my head. "Maybe its just-"

That's when we saw them.

Forest was the one who was standing at the edge, her eyes wide as though... as though she could see and comprehend what was there. Vanessa Bass and Alva Bluefyre, those two sword fighters from the championships today, were standing together side by side with their backs to the daughter of Demeter. They both had shocked faces, all three girls frozen in fear staring off at what was in the distance.

It looked like a human only... disfigured. The arms and legs of it were bent and broken, still disturbingly able to work. She was walking along in a bit of a hurry, her dark body covered in ragged black dress from the 1960s. From the light of the full moon I watched in fear because something seemed defiantly wrong about this... woman.

"The hell?" Gilbert whispered to me.

A cold wind blew across the air, it seemed like a warning to get out of there.

"Alva Bluefyre? Vanessa Bass?" I gently touched their backs to set them out of the trance. They responded after a moment and looked at me with shaking eyes. No words were needed to know that they were terrified.

I put a finger to my lips and pointed at the unknown figure in the distance. It had stopped walking. That mere fact freaked me out.

"Forest... Forest Lyf?" Gilbert tried waking her out of the shock. He nudged her shoulder and snapped his fingers in her face, but that girl was frozen as stone. It wasn't until I touched my cold hand to her back did she start responding.

"Nico? Is that you?" She whispered.

I nodded but then remember that she was blind. "Yeah, its me and Gilbert. Remember us? Alva Bluefyre and Vanessa Bass are also here. You remember them?"

She nodded, her hands shaking and eyes still looking at the thing that had stopped walking. "I think I can... see something." she whispered frightened.

I shared a glance with Gilbert. She could... actually _see _it? "What do you see Forest?" Gilbert asked.

"It looks... dead." My heart skipped a beat. She continued on. "Its bones look broken, but its still walking. There's... this sort of dark glow to it. The moonlight we have here, it not exactly shinning on it. More like that thing has its own personal life source. _Light_ source I mean, it wouldn't be alive... would it?"

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, not daring to say anything more. I waved my hand in her face but she snapped at it, flinching slightly. "Stop doing that." she said.

"You can see me?"

"No. The ring on your finger let's me know your hand is there."

My eyebrows furrowed together but I didn't say anything more. Forest could see the creature, but she couldn't see us. What was up for that?

_Clear your mind. Don't let anything distract you. Focus on the situation. _

"We should go back to the Campfire." I said, shaking my head at myself and automatically looking at Gilbert. "We got to get out of here."

"Are you kidding?" Alva hissed. "What if that thing comes and attacks Camp?"

"That's not a monster?" Forest asked. She was back to staring at the creature.

Alva shook her head, glaring the thing down on the spot. "That's no monster I've ever encountered. And I thought I've seen it all." She sounded wise, sincere. Old even.

"Then what is it?" I spoke up. The thing was still standing still, tensed and silent with its back to us. The fingers on its left hand twitched slightly. I felt a chill run down my back when stronger winds came at us.

"Only one way to find out." Vanessa had been so quiet lately that I didn't realize she was pretty hot for a non-Aphrodite girl. She had stunning blue eyes the color of sapphire and soft golden-brown skin, the mirror reflection of a dark glimmering stone showered in ocean waves. I gulped when she held up a bronze star between two fingers, that grin on her face worthy of a Hermes child. The metal disk she held looked like one of those ninja stars actors use in movies. Only this one was worthy of a martial arts master gone demigod style.

"Aim it at the arm." Alva whispered.

Vanessa nodded and we all held our breath as she flicked it though the air toward the disfigured woman. It sliced itself into the humanoids left arm, cutting the body part off on to the ground from the rest. That was when the wind blew the hardest at us, Forest almost losing her footing and clutching Gilbert's wrist tight. He winced slightly but didn't say anything.

The woman was still standing there, silent and erect. The sliced off arm was laying on the ground twitching in alarm. I let out a deep breath when the wind completely stopped. And I'm not just saying like the wind had died down and become calmer. I'm talking as though someone had put us into an airtight sealed container and proclaimed us to die.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

_**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**_

That horrible, awful, sinister bone crunching _noise _as the woman's head twisted in a complete semi circle, unruly hair replaced by a bloody face. She let out what might have been a squeal, but I wasn't so sure. The daunting green color of her skin and inspiring black eyes of hers... They caught me in trance of paralyzing that I couldn't look away.

The buzzing sensation grew stronger in my head, deafening me to near insanity. This was the death the buzzing had been warning me about. This was the thing I had been looking all around for. Why, why, _why _did it have to be this horrifying?

I didn't have time to react or even scream because Forest beat me to it. She let out an ear piercing shatter that I didn't even think a daughter of Aphrodite could pull off. Her knees started to buckle and Gilbert caught her in his arms, the blind girl unconscious in a heavy faint.

"D_ove è mia figlia e figio!_" The woman screeched. She moved her entire body to fully face us, the ragged torn clothes on her body containing stains of dirt. Dirt that I knew came from the Underworld, not the Earth.

I gulped. This was bad.

She took a step in our direction. And another. And another. Step after step until she was fully sprinting at us full speed. Alva, having a quick mind and fast reflexes, used her godly powers and sent an electrical current at the thing. It hit it square in the chest but only slowed it down, the woman still amazingly able to run at all.

"πάει μακριά!" Alva screamed. From out of her hands the white light of a magic semi-sphere lashed out toward the thing, this second time stumbling it back on its butt. It let out a frustrated yell but got up again anyway, its skin slowly tearing open that I could see bones that should never be seen. With trembling hands I unsheathed my sword and stepped in front of the group. The buzzing sensation just as strong and loud.

"What is that thing!" Alva yelled. There was panic in her eyes. She was ushering Vanessa and everyone else behind her. "Get back to Camp!" She yelled. "Raise the alarm! Get Chiron! Just do whatever the hell you can and _get the hell away_!"

Gilbert didn't need to be told twice. With strong arms he lifted Forest up bridal style and carried her away to the Big House, the fainted girl pale and brain dead. Vanessa was left with us so scared that she couldn't move. Her breathing was deep and rasping. Hyperventilation. I realized. She was struggling to breathe. She was going into shock.

"Alva!" She had sent out another white light of magic at the thing when her eyes snapped toward me. "Take Vanessa and get out of here! I can handle it by myself!"

She glanced at Vanessa, fear in her eyes as stinging tears trickled out. "What about you?" she said. Was it me or did she actually sound concerned? Huh.

I held my sword up higher, eyes locked on the target that was getting up to run again. "I got this." I hoped I sounded braver than I was.

She gulped and took a second glance at the disfigured woman, the bright red blood pouring down its face and broken bones still moving. I didn't have to yell at again for Alva and Vanessa to go sprinting out of the strawberry fields.

Do I regret sending them off? No. Do I wish I didn't send them _all _away? Hell yeah.

Turns out though that Thingy was a faster runner than I thought. Her disfigured shape made her able to move faster as though it had never felt pain before. The random out of socket bones made me think of a disturbing horror movie I had seen once when I was at the Lotus Casino. Though I seriously didn't need to be thinking about Fright Night at the moment.

_"dove è mia figlia e figlio!_" She screamed again. Gods that voice would forever be burned in my memory.

_Treat this like any other monster attack. _That voice in my head said. _Trick it, corner it, then kill it. Its just another monster trying to kill you. _

"Hey dummy!" I yelled. The grip on my sword tightened when she fixed her gaze on me. "Over here!"

Thingy screeched into the air and hurled herself at me, my sword stabbing straight into the heart like I would with any other monster. The Stygian iron blade wedged itself perfectly in its chest only a foot away from me. The bloody thing could've easily reached out and squeezed my neck with her hands.

"The hell...?" I glanced around its body, its blood not even affecting me anymore while it spurted onto my clothes. There was no gold dust explosion like there would be with regular monster. She barely even reacted to the metal sword impaled in her chest.

"_DOVE E MIA FIGLIA E FIGILO_?" Thingy took a step closer to me, my sword deepening through her body. I became stupid and panicked, dropping my weapon to skirt out of its reach. Where the hell was Percy when you needed him to save the day?

"Crap!" I dodged its swinging arms, Thingy's blood flying everywhere as she walked on with a sword in her heart.

"_MIA FIGILA E FIGLIO!"_

Think man, think! "I don't know what you're saying!" I blurted out. "I don't speak you're language!" I waved my arms at her but she didn't react. I took a risk and looked up into its eyes, another memory of them scarred on my mind:

Where her eyes should have been were black holes, empty sockets that didn't even _have _eyes. Oh gods. Thingy was blind.

I had a couple of ideas that could defeat it then, maybe using fire or shadow magic. But then I remembered Forest Lyf: She was blind too, but she was just as deadly as anyone else._"Never underestimate your opponent." Clarisse had once told me. "Every one has a trick up their sleeve if you're stupid." _

"Dad..." I said stepping away from Thingy. "Some big heroic godly intervention would be great right now y'know..."

But before I knew it Thingy had tackled me down on the dirt. She pinned her dislocated knee on my chest and held my shoulders down, my sword long gone. The smell of sulfur caught in my nose and I gagged, a piece of jewelry hanging from her neck scraping against my face. A quick glimpse told me that it was a string of pearls, one of those old fashioned white necklaces that women would wear back in the 60s. I had a wild idea to grip the necklace and tear at it, snapping the clasp and sending pearls flying everywhere.

Thingy screamed again but she let go of me, going hysterical over her necklace. _"le mie perle!"_ She shrieked. _"mia madre collana!" _She tried feeling around the dirt for them, coming up with empty hands as the pearls become lost inside the strawberry bushes.

"_tu!" _she yelled at thin air. I didn't understand many Spanish dialects, but I was pretty sure she was talking to me. "_come hai potuto! Voglio solo il mio Nico e Bianca!" _

I froze when she said those names. Nico and Bianca? Bianca and Nico? Who _was _this woman? I was about to send my sword flying down on her neck but something stopped me. That disfigured woman wasn't an enemy. She was just looking for two people. She was looking for-

"Nico!" Somebody yelled.

I turned around and saw Gilbert, his sword tip down in the air. He looked scary standing there, dangerous and frightened. Not a good combo for a demigod. He must've gotten Forest to safety but then come back for me, a brother looking out for a brother. That boy had more bravery than I gave him credit for.

I glanced between the creepy woman and my brother. They both looked desperate. Two different types of desperate. Gilbert was the type that needed a solution, a way to keep on surviving. Thingy was the type who just... who was just needing of something for reassurance.

"Get back!" Gilbert yelled. Before I could protest he slammed his sword in to the ground and opened up a crack inside the earth; the starting point at his sword, the ending point at the base of Thingy's crouched body.

"Gilbert no!"

Too late. The break out in the ground separated, an automatic canyon leading down to the Underworld. The creepy woman let out a shriek and tried to scramble away when she felt the ground shake beneath her. No such luck though. The gruesome creature slipped on her hands and plummeted into the hole, screaming something in a language that I didn't understand; the fracture came back together like a mouth that had just taken a bite. I felt the air suck out of me when my body trembled and spots danced in front of my vision. "Gib-" I couldn't even talk before I fell to the ground.

"Nico!" Scramble of feet. Rush of air. Gilbert coming to my aid. "Nico, are you okay?"

The last scene I got was of Gilbert's face: his pointed down mouth. his scrunched up eyebrows. His emerald jewel eyes. His face a reflection of our father's.

"Nico? Nico can you hear-"

Blackness exploded and I heard no more.

**Sorry for the long wait! These chapters take so long because i never really know what to write or how to write it. I usually just follow my instinct and try to play out the movie in my head. Review for more chapters and i promise you that i will update the next chapter faster than this one because well... if you know me as author, you know that I never let anything become boring. I always have those shocking surprises come at the right moments ;)  
>Review! Anyone got something to say about the creepy woman that attacked Nico and the gang? P.S Google translate is a great tool ;)<br>-Emmi  
><strong>


	6. NICO: She's a Black Panther

_Dear future demigods, _

_Scars don't heal. Wounds do. Scars just form scabs that get painfully ripped off when you're at your weakest._

_Sincerely,_

_Nico di Angelo_

**(NICO~(*(NICO)~(NICO*(~NICO*NICO~)*NICO)~(NICO)*)~NICO**

When you dream, you are opening up your mind to a whole new world. It may be parallel to the universe we live in when we're awake, but the dream land is just as dangerous. For demigods especially. For demigods who have just fainted, most defiantly. You just have to know when to brace yourself. Sometimes just wearing metal armor and shields isn't enough.

_She was sitting on a beach, arms hugging her knees up to her chest. She was wearing a white dress that covered her brown legs, ocean breezes coming and swiping at the crisp ends of the fabric. The brown abyss of her eyes gloomed over the sea. Her hair washing over her back like the feathers of a brown bird. I knew she was the spirit of a dead person immediately. As a son of Hades they come and try to talk to me, asking news of the living world. I didn't expect one to come and visit me after all I've done to avoid them though. _

_ "Hello?" I whispered. I took a small step toward the girl, cautious if she was the type to explode in fits of frustrated tears. It was always like that with spirits. They never really accepted that they were dead so they got a bit short tempered when they came in contact with the living. "Who are you?" _

_ "Nico?" Hopeful voice. Shinning eyes. Gleaming face. Bianca. "Its me, Bianca. I've been trying to contact you for days! Your connection to the Underworld has been foggy lately, Nico. Why are you shutting out?" Yet more than a year away from my sister and I've forgotten how blunt and straight to the point she can be. _

_ "Yeah, its great to see you Bianca, it really is... But well, about the connection you see now..." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away. I had been avoiding any contact from spirits and the Underworld because it was getting close to Halloween: The day when the veil between life and death would be at its thinnest. Times were always busy just in the month of October, dealing with spirits who tried to come alive again. I found it easier to just avoid death all together. "I, uh, um..."_

_ Bianca shook her head, sighing heavily out of her nose. She let the matter drop. "So you haven't really been noticing the changes in the Underworld lately then, have you?" _

_ I shook my head, feeling a little guilty. Okay so maybe I've been isolating myself from the world of death but so what? I have my reasons. _

_ "No." I finally admitted to my sister. "I've been avoiding all contact with spirits honestly. I'm busy with taking care of Gilbert." _

_ Bianca nodded, analyzing my words and thoughts. "Gilbert, that one with the emerald eyes..." her thoughts drowned out for a moment, them swimming back when I uncomfortably cleared my throat. "Yes," she said. "I've watched over Gilbert before. He seems so... closed off. The way he looks at the world as though there's nothing more to alight the spark in his soul. You've been really busy taking care of him like he's a little kid." _

_ Silence. _

_ How could I respond to that? 'Um yes, mighty ghost sister Bianca. I've been taking care of the helpless kid 'cause I'm all he's got left? Cause he's all alone in this big bad world? Cause he's still young and doesn't need to entirely lose his innocence yet? What did she want me to say? _

_ "You shouldn't protect him so much." Bianca's eyes screwed themselves into mine. There was that big sisterly face she always pulled off. "Gilbert needs to grow strong on his own, not be spoiled from your secure protection." _

_ "Oh cut me some slack here!" I kicked at the sand. The tiny grains found their way into my shoes and I grew more aggravated."Gilbert and his friend were kidnapped just about a year ago. He never got to find out what happened to his friend because he got taken away. Gilbert was left entirely helpless to all of it. He's still trying to recover from all that grief too you know. And he doesn't think I know but I've heard him talking in his sleep when he has the nightmare of it. You don't think I want to protect him from having that happen all over again?" _

_ Bianca was silent. She was listening. She was waiting. I sighed and kicked at the sand again, disturbing a small crab that skirted away from me. "He... He also doesn't have a mom." I chocked out. "She left him when he was four, said he was going to visit his grandparents in Chicago when she boarded him on the wrong train to New York. So in a way the boy's like us: going from place to place with barely any memory of where he comes from. He's got it all in hands with no where to put the grief and... and..." _

_ "And you want him to turn out better than you." It wasn't a question. My big sister sounded so wise then, so calm and collected. She knew me better than anyone in the world; yet after years of living without her, I felt guilty for forgetting how much she understood my feelings. _

_ I nodded carefully, sweating a little under my clothes. It was so sunny out there in the dream. I could feel the sun beating down on my back, the calm coolness of the wind, the patient listener of the ocean. I don't remember any place in reality like that. "Look at me Bianca. I'm a poor teenager with no ID, no birth certificate, no education and no way of finding a life out there in the real world. I'll probably have to make a living at Camp working for Chiron or something. My life sentence was basically already written when I was taken out of the Lotus Casino. But Gilbert..." _

_ "But Gilbert what?" Raised eyebrow. Flat lips. Monotone voice. _

_ "But Gilbert... he has a chance. We carry the same type of grief, yet he can do something with his because he has an identity. He can go make a living out there, find a wife, do his part in some cheesy life story. While me? I've got nothing. I lost it all years ago." In a small voice I added, "he's got more than I could even ask for." I stopped hitting at the sand and just started down on it. Hands in pockets and shoulders slumped. Not trusting myself to speak anymore as the breeze fluffed up stray hairs on my head. The creature of envy sure loves to go and take a bite at you. _

_ "You sound like how a father would talk about his son." Bianca was gazing out at the ocean still, her white clothes blending into the sand. I wanted to have her say something votively human, not something confusing with a thousand answers. Did all spirits have to say wise things you couldn't comprehend? _

_ "Yeah I know." I shrugged, running a hand through my hair. "I can't help it though. Gilbert's a younger, talented, better version of me. Doesn't hurt to see how life would turn out if you just saw a form of yourself in a different situation." _

_ "But if you _were_ in a different situation?" Bianca leaned back on her arms and tilted her head at the sea, looking at it from a different angle. "If you could see your past better... would it help you with your future?" _

_ I rolled my eyes. Oh gods don't make me talk about this again. "I've searched all around the United States, Bianca. Mom has no family here, no way of helping me understand where I came from. Just drop it." _

_ She laughed, rolling her head back and closing her eyes."No you idiot," She teased, "don't you even know where we are?" _

_ I was a little surprised at her words but took a good look at the area for the first time. I noticed he city buildings nearby and the lush mountains a few miles away, the place having this sort of vibrant and healthy look to it. No place in the Underworld looked like this. This area was too lively and green, too calm and coaxing of the natural earth. For all I knew, no place like this existed in the United States. _

_ "No." I said. "We're not in the U.S anymore though are we?" _

_ Bianca shook her head, her eyes returned to the crisp blue ocean. "We're in Italy, at our aunt's hometown. Our mom took us here once when we were little, but the memory got washed away when we took to the River Lethe." _

_ I slowly nodded, just the memory of Mom got me a little sad. I remembered the images Hades had showed me once, the scene of how she died. Fidgeting with a string of pearls around her neck, wearing an elegant black dress, being killed by the hand of Zeus. I pushed all that pain away when Bianca got up and stood in front of me. Knots formed in my stomach when I realized that I was taller than her now; Fifteen years old I am, a few years older than she was when she died. _

_ "Come here to this beach in Italy." She said. It wasn't a request. It was an order. "and you'll meet our aunt Martha, our mom's younger sister. She's probably seventy by now, but she has memories of mom. Much more than we'll ever have probably. Go and ask her about Mom." _

_ "But Bianca-" _

_ She placed a hand on my mouth, silencing my lips. Well that sure shut me up."No buts. Aunt Martha has cancer, she only has a few weeks to live. By Halloween she'll probably already be dead. If that happens then your chances of knowing more about mom will be over." _

_ "And if I'm done with finding anything more about Mom?" It was harsh and blunt, but I didn't need to go over it again. During the second Titan War I had dedicated my life to finding more and more I could about Maria di Angelo. Did I really want to go through all that disappointment again just to find nothing in the end? _

_ "Trust me Nico." Bianca unclipped a string of pearls from her neck, something I hadn't noticed until she coiled it on the palm of my hand. "You _will _want to find out more about Mom." she pressed my knuckles over the pearls, clasping it with her own hand. _

_ I sighed heavily, staring down at the ancient necklace and fidgeting my fingers with them. Did I really think that this was worth the trouble of raised hopes? "And if Aunt Martha's dead by the time I get to Italy?" I asked. _

_ Bianca grimaced, pressing her lips together in a state of worry."Then I'll have to congratulate you on being the only surviving member of the di Angelo family." _

**)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(**

Bright light played on my closed eyelids. An ice pack on my head dripped steadily onto the soft heavenly sheets I was laying on. The heavy smell of ambrosia filled the air. I moaned softly. I felt like I was run over by a thousand tow trucks. A thousand tow trucks carrying bricks. And gravel. And sand. And elephants. In short, I felt horrible. I groaned when I heard Vanessa's voice.

"Hey sleepyhead." I cursed in my head and tried to open my eyes, the ice bag on my head slipping down to my shoulders. I shivered. Spots danced across my swimming vision as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ow!" I cursed again and blocked out the blinding white light. Why was it so bright in here? I had to bury my face in my pillow because it hurt so much.

"Here." Vanessa' voice was soft, like a cute stuffed animal with nice fur. Cute stuffed animal? Gods where had that thought come from? I snorted at myself and took the nectar Vanessa offered me, gulping it all down before fully opening my eyes.

Sitting at the side of my bed, Vanessa was peering down at me, her sparkling blue eyes reminding me of the ocean. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, shining as sunlight coming from the open blinds hit her. In my sleepy state, she looked a lot like a goddess, standing there, glowing slightly. The unique gestures she made were flawless; slipping her bangs behind her ears, furrowing her eyebrows in concern, tilting her head slightly. Gods I had seen some pretty beautiful women in my life but Vanessa sure was something different.

"You okay now?" she asked, in that same cute voice.

"Gah-weh-ah?" Smooth Nico... Now try talking to a girl like you actually have a brain here. "I mean uh, yeah. I'm fine now." Vanessa smiled and I felt my stomach flop over.

She nodded and leaned back on a stool, grabbing my empty cup of nectar to set it down on the table beside me. I couldn't help but to watch the way she looked at things. Like she was confused, uncertain, and even afraid of something.

"What's wrong?" I found myself asking. "Why do you look like that?" Vanessa was caught by surprise, flinching as though she'd just been slapped.

"Oh, uh nothing." She waved it away, fluttering her hands nervously. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really I-" I broke off as it all came back to me. The creepy woman. Her empty eye sockets. Her pearl necklace. The words she said. The crack Gilbert made. Did that really all just happen?

"Yeah I remember." I said, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. "Is Gilbert okay?"

"I'm fine." Vanessa and I both turned our heads to see my brother's body slumped down on another bed, his face tired and worn. "Guess we both fainted huh?" he teased.

I nodded, looking around the room to find that Forest was in the bed on my other side. She had been awake the entire time, her face staring up the ceiling with blank eyes. "Forest?" I wondered out loud. "You okay? You fainted last night."

"In no better condition than you." She sighed. She felt around her bed until she touched the handle bars on the side, using them to prop up her tired body. I was amazed by how calm she seemed. On the inside she must have been screaming from what she saw last night. I almost pitied her when she looked in my direction.

"I can feel you staring at me." She was blunt. "Stop it."

I shrugged but looked away, back to Vanessa when someone else came in the infirmary door.

It was the first time I got a really good look at the stranger.

She was graceful and sleek, the human form of a black panther that matched the determined but battered look in her features. Her body was tall and scary with shoulder length black hair and brown skin. She was Mediterranean maybe? Indian? I gulped when her black eyes landed on my face; powerful, but not exactly intimidating. More like just wise... but scared. Scared of the responsibility that came with power. I wouldn't have noticed that trait of hers if I hadn't been feeling it myself. My pain numbed when she looked at me in full golden sun light. She reminded me of Hecate, the goddess of magic… and her mother.

"You're alive." Alva Bluefyre sounded surprised. Disappointed even.

"You're not the only one who can't believe it." I tried to joke. "I thought I'd be dead back there."

She didn't even flicker a smile. Did that girl have _any _sense of humor? "Did you kill the creature?" She asked.

"I sent it back to the Underworld." Gilbert spoke up. He glanced at me curiously. "You tried to stop me. Why?"

Everyone looked at me. Alva cocked an eyebrow; Vanessa looked surprised; Forest's face was blank; Gilbert had that intense look in his eyes that was never good. "I..." I choked on the words. What could I say? I wasn't even sure why I had done that, yelled at Gilbert to stop from opening a crack to the Underworld. I actually owed it to him for saving my life. Not ruining a chance.

A chance of what though?

Before I could open my mouth again, somebody else burst through the door.

It was Malcolm; still in his body armor sweating like he just had ran here from sword training practice. There was a sword in his hand while he stomped in here, looking wildly everywhere before his burning gray eyes found Forest. "Forest! I came as soon as I heard you were in the infirmary! Gods what happened to you, I-" His eyes landed over Gilbert and I resting on the beds near the daughter of Demeter. He caught sight of the ice bags on our heads, the way we looked like we had just been in a fight. Stupidly, he put two and two together, or so he thought.

"_Di Angelo_!" I nearly jumped from the anger, rage even, in his voice when he said my name. "What did you do to Forest?" I stared at him. What? He thought _I _had hurt her? Gods, no, never would I ever-

"You! Gemma!" Malcolm marched over to my little brother and rested the sword tip on his neck, storm clouds brewing in his gray eyes. "I swear if you ever so much lay another finger on my girl Forest I will rip your-" A possible psychopath was pointing a sword at my brother yet all I think of was '_my girl_'?

"_Malcolm."_Calm. Cool. Controlled. _Forced. _Forest was glaring in Malcolm's direction. "Put. The. Sword. Away." If looks could kill, those forest green beauties would be mass murderers. But still, '_my girl_'? I was pretty sure that they weren't dating, Forest being thirteen and Malcolm already hitting seventeen. But still...

Malcolm hesitated for a moment, but he set down the weapon and sighed. "Forest you know I'll protect you at any cost. And that means protecting you from _these-_" He gave a dark look to me and my brother "-things."

Forest snorted, shaking her head tiredly. "I know you promised Joseph that you'd keep me safe but that's beside the point. You shouldn't-" Malcolm fired right up again.

"Forest they hurt you of course I'm going to interfere!"

She clenched her fists and walked up to him, resting a pale finger to his lips, cutting him off. "I wasn't going to say that. Now _shush_. I was going to say that you shouldn't come to conclusions so quickly. If Gilbert and Nico did anything it was that they saved my life. I was attacked in the strawberry fields along with Alva and Vanessa when I fainted. Gilbert had carried me back to Camp in time to help his brother defeat the monster. If anything, you should be _thanking _them for protecting me when you couldn't." Ouch, that was harsh. Defiantly not boyfriend and girlfriend there.

"What? I-uh-Forest you..." Malcolm glanced between all of us. He took in Vanessa face: shy and quiet. He took in Alva's face: fair and content. He took in Gilbert's face: Brave and scarred. He took in my face: Remorseful and true. At last he took in Forest's face: Gentle and strong. The face of a robin when it stares at you. I gulped when he turned to me and apologized.

"S-sorry di Angelo." Apparently apologizing wasn't something Athena's kids were used to doing. I figured. "Sorry Gemma."

I smirked. "No problem."

Malcolm nodded and turned back to Forest. "I'm here if you ever need me." He bowed his head and kneeled slightly. My eyebrows went up, way up. Wearing his armor and clutching his sword, Malcolm almost looked like Forest's 'Knight in Shining Armor'. Next to me, Gilbert tensed. He didn't like the attention Forest gave Malcolm. I smirked, again.

She was standing in front of him with her arms crossed; gaze trained on the general direction of his voice.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She said slowly.

Malcolm nodded and headed out the door. Forest called out to him about one last thing.

"Wait Malcolm!"

He turned his head slightly. ", not wanting to catch sight of Gilbert glaring at him, "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Thanks for caring about me."

He chuckled and winked, even though she couldn't see it. "I promised Joseph remember? He said that if he couldn't take care of you, I would. Guess old habits never die..."

Forest nodded and Malcolm had ducked out the door. The room all of a sudden felt very quiet.

"Who's Joseph? Is he your boyfriend?" Gilbert asked out loud. Break the ice with an awkward question will you man?

Forest turned on her feet. She tried to pinpoint the location of Gilbert's voice but gave up. She decided to settle down on an empty bed and close her eyes. Her voice just barely above a whisper. "No. Joseph was my best friend. He died three years ago in the Battle of Manhattan."

We all just decided to shut up after that.

**Yo! Peoples! Check out DarkPhantomRouge's story! Its amazing truly, hats off from me because its has suspense, drama, thrill, ROMANCE for you Percabeth and NicoxOC fans, and my favorite: AWESOMENESS! :D check it out! **


End file.
